An Ancient Egyptian Cinderella
by ShadowedPuppeteer
Summary: Families were supposed to be the most important thing to any Egyptian, after worshipping the gods. My family hadn't been in many years. But a trip to the palace changes all that when I meet someone who will change my life forever.  AtemXOC


Once upon a time, there lived a young peasant girl and her father. They weren't the richest – that would be the Pharaoh – and the young girl's mother had been murdered by the hands of bandits, but they got by. One day, the young girl's father met a woman at the shop where he worked and it wasn't long before the two fell in love. It had barely been six months before they got married, and the girl gained two stepsisters and a stepmother. For three years, her father was under the impression that they were a happy family. One day, the young girl's father was requested by the Pharaoh to fight a battle in the war against Greece. He never returned. The girl's new family openly hated her and made her a servant; they sold her things and made her sleep in the kitchen. It was soon after this that the girl discovered her ka, a humanoid monster who calls herself Mystic Fairy. Mystic Fairy was the only thing that kept the girl going through the next five years of misery.

That girl is me.

:.:.:

"Miya!"

I stir as someone calls my name.

"Miya!"

I groan and roll over on my pathetic mat on front of the stove.

"Miya! C'mon, wake up. It's almost dawn and you need to make the hags their breakfast!"

I crack open a bleary eye and peer through the slit between my eyelids. I see Mystic Fairy face inches from mine and start awake.

"Ow!" we cry in unison as I bump my head on hers.

"Well that's what you get when you wake me up then keep your head so close to mine, you stupid harpy!" I exclaim.

"You know, it shouldn't be possible for us to hurt each other anyway."

"It shouldn't be possible for you to be outside my body when I'm asleep, either," I glare at Mystic Fairy while nursing my aching forehead, "How'd you do that?"

"Um... well... you see..." says Mystic Fairy as she tries to think of a reason as to why she's consciously out of my body whilst I'm unconscious, "You're... subconscious wanted me out here?" she guesses.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. You're off the hook."

Mystic Fairy cheers joyously and does a little victory dance consisting mostly of jumping in circles.

"But that doesn't mean I'm dropping this," I warn her as I push myself up.

"Awww," she complains. I brush the dirt and dust off my dress – if I can call it that – and wash my hands. "So what are you making for breakfast today, Miya?"

"I don't know," I say, searching the shelves, "but what I do know is that we're out of eggs and goat's milk."

"Do you want me to go get them?"

"Thanks Mystic Fairy," I smile thankfully at her, "I appreciate it."

"What're friends for? Besides, I'm your ka, I kinda have no choice."

I chuckle, "True."

Mystic Fairy grabs some gold, silver and bronze disks and heads at the door, calling out behind her, "I'll see you soon."

"Before they demand breakfast please."

"'Kay!" Mystic Fairy shouts back.

I sigh and shake my head and put the bread which had been cooling overnight onto the table.

"Girl! Girl, where're my clothes."

I wince at the sound of Malan's whiney voice and call back, "I'm bringing them up."

"You'd better."

"And what about mine?" shrieks an even whinier voice: Nelan, my other stepsister.

"That too."

"Be quiet, girl, some of us are trying to sleep!" shouts Ankhat, my stepmother.

I growl and mutter curses under my breath but dutifully do as they order. Mystic Fairy was right; they are hags. But not ordinary hags – evil, moody, bossy hags. I pick up a dress from both piles and, after making sure that they looked nice but had itching powder that would work on five hours (my own concoction) hidden inside, took them upstairs.

After helping Malan and Nelan into their 'fine clothes', I walked back to the kitchen and saw Mystic Fairy waiting there.

"And they haven't-"

"You'd better be making our breakfast, girl!" shouts Ankhat.

"Never mind," I sigh.

:.:.:

"Are you sure?" I ask, studying the necklace in front of me.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. That diamond best in land. It good – good!" insists the shopkeeper.

"But aren't those scratches?" I ask and point out some markings on the so-called diamond that look like scratches.

"You impossible customer. You, out of shop, no buy here anymore!" the shopkeeper says angrily, proceeding to push me out the door.

"How rude," I say, then push myself up and dust myself off, "Ah well, the necklace was a fake anyway."

I wonder through the market of Thebes, looking for some ingredients I was short on, and some jewellery and body decorations like sashes for the hags to wear to the Prince's birthday ball tonight. I wish I could go too, but with Mystic Fairy helping me less with my chores as of late, I haven't been able to make a dress or a mask so I can disguise myself; Ankhat ordered me from going, saying that I would disgrace the family with my ugliness. Personally, I think my beauty is somewhat average – I think it's Malan and Nelan who shouldn't be allowed to go for fear of their disgracing the family from ugliness. They're not even my proper family, for Ra's sake! But I dare not disobey Ankhat, for fear of being kicked out of my home and onto the streets.

"Come buy spices here!"

"Fresh fruit, two for the price of one!"

"Cakes and sweetmeats – the best in all the land!"

Calls from all sorts of stalls and shops rivalled against each other, rallying for the most customers, therefore the most profit and money. I see a young boy and girl look hungrily at some of the surrounding food stalls. I guess they're brother and sister and homeless, and I feel sympathy for them. Mystic Fairy always says that I'm so kind, risking a beating when I give hungry children money that isn't mine. I guess it's true, but she's so sarcastic when she says that. I walk towards them and they start and run away.

"Wait! I want to help!" I call after them. The boy looks back, fear evident in his eyes, "I can give you food."

The children stop and turn.

"It's okay," I smile softly; "I can give you some money for food and water."

"If you have money, why don't you buy yourself some clothes," asks the little boy, jutting his chin out and protecting the scared girl.

"Because my stepmother would not allow it. Here," I say, reaching into my moneybag and withdrawing a couple of silver coins and a gold one. I offer them out in one hand and kneel on one knee, "take them."

The children slowly inch closer to me. When they're an arm's length away the boy swipes away two of the coins and the girl timidly reaches for the other, "Thank you, miss," she whispers shyly.

"You're welcome, and my name's Miya," I murmur back, "If you need any more money, come back here, okay? I come to the market every week."

The girl throws her arms around my shoulders and her brother quickly follows suit, "Thank you, Miya," he sobs, "you're a very kind lady."

"I fink you should marry the Prince, he'd be lucky to have wife like you and we could wive in the pawace!" says the little girl, "Are you goin' to the ball tonight?"

"No, I'm not. I have chores to do."

"Maybe if we come and help you, you'll finish kicker and then you can go to the ball!" beams the girl.

"I'll keep that in mind. Come back here at noon: I'll have finished by then, and figured it out. Now go buy some food and drink, okay?"

"Thank you," repeats the boy, drying his tears.

"Now off you go," I say, standing up and pushing them out of the alleyway. "Have fun!"

The boy stops a moment and looks at me. "I'm Emi," he says, "and this is Nefert, my little sister."

I smile as I watch them hold hands and run to the nearest food stall. I make sure they buy some food before leaving the alley myself and continuing with my shopping.

As I wonder around the market I see a gorgeous necklace, but I have given away enough money so I don't buy it. I finally find the right type of chicken and notice that it a little past noon.

'Oh, snap!' I think when I remember that I'd promised Nefert and Emi I'd meet them back at the alley – and I've got to be back at the house in a half hour!

I run back to the alley and try to make as few people as possible shout and curse at me. I reach the alley in record time and the children's faces turn from disappointed to happy, probably a lot happier than they'd been in a long time.

"Miya, you came!" shouts Emi.

"Of course... I... did," I pant, "Sorry I'm... late, I was... buying... chicken."

"So why did you ask us to meet you here?" Nefert asks.

"I'd..." I catch my breath, "I'd like to invite you to my home. Only temporarily, unfortunately, but my stepmother is a hag," I smile as the two children laugh. "We'll have to hurry and you'll have to wait outside until they leave, but that'll be soon so you'll only have to wait outside 'til then."

"Okay, miss Miya," they chorus.

I giggle, "Just call me Miya. Now then, if one of you each carries a bag, and I carry one on my back, then I'll be able to hold both of your hands and drag you home. And," I smile, "I think you'll have to meet someone."

"Okay, Miya," they chorus again.

I smile, give both a bag and put one on my back before holding a hand of each child and grinning, "Ready to run?"

"Yeah!"

We run and I drag them towards my house. It takes only a few minutes, then I drag them around the back of the house. I tell them to hide behind the logs and enter the house. I dump the food bags in the kitchen part of the downstairs and run upstairs to help the ugly hags try and look _remotely_ beautiful (Hah! As if!) for the ball.

After five hours of insults, squeezing and flattering, all three vile women were ready for the ball. I feel sorry for the poor Prince, not just having every eligible woman (except me, Mystic Fairy says) there fawning over him, he'll have sisters Ugly and Uglier fawning over him also.

When the three have left, I wait before going to get the children.

I panic when I see they've disappeared, and I go around the house and yards calling out to them, "You can come out now, they've gone!"

I'm getting really worried and over an hour later, they come in through the front door. I launch myself at them and hug them both close to me, "Where were you? I was so worried!"

"We're sorry!" the little girl's eyes are filling with tears. "We didn' mean to worry you!"

"We were with Mystic Fairy."

"So you've already met Mystic Fairy?"

"Yeah, and we've got something amazing for you!"

The two grab a hand each and this time it's their turn to drag me. I ask them where we're going but they won't say, but it doesn't take me long to figure out we're going to Tali's.

"Why're we going to Tali's?"

"We hewped Mystic Fairy finish somefink for you!"

But no matter how much I ask, they refuse to tell me what they've made me. I can see the delight on their faces and it makes me really happy.

"Now cwose your eyes, Miya, it has to be a surprise!" Nefert smiles happily.

I co-operate and close my eyes. Mystic Fairy flies behind me and guides me by my shoulders.

"Now, we stored this here at Tali's so hags one, two and three wouldn't find it."

"When am I going to find out what this mysterious item is?"

"Right about... now!"

I open my eyes and gasp. There, being held up by Tali, is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was white, sleeveless and had three separate sections: the skirt section was layered, frilly and folded. The middle was carefully beaded and there are tens and hundreds of diamonds. The top part had two layers: the lower layer was skin tone and the top was delicate and detailed patterns in lace. It's such a gorgeous dress and my friends made this for me. I've never had anybody be so nice to me in my entire life – not even my father – and it made tears spring to my eyes.

"Is it okay, Miya? Do you like it?" Emi asks worriedly.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing!" I choke out.

Nefert holds out a parcel wrapped in a piece of cloth torn from her dress, "We awso got you this today at the market," she says.

"Oh no, I couldn't. You've given me so much already!"

"Pwease, Miya. I saw you admiring it earwier."

"Yeah, you deserve it. You're so nice."

"And so giving," Tali adds.

I smile and take the package. I unwrap it and see the gorgeous necklace from earlier. Tears overflow and run down my face. The choker is of a simple design: it has a black ribbon with a large ruby in the centre in the shape of a heart and two smaller circles made of amethysts either side.

I pull everyone into a huge hug.

"Whoa, mind you don't crease the dress!" Tali cried and extracted herself from me.

"Let's get you in it!"

I take of my 'dress' and Mystic Fairy and Tali help me put it on and tie it up. We let the children have the honour of putting on my choker and Tali presents me with a body-length mirror.

"You look beautiful, Miya," Mystic Fairy whispers in awe.

"Wike a real princess. I told you that you should marry the Prince an' now I fink that even more!"

"And here are your shoes," says Tali and hands them over. They're heeled sandals and glitter as much as the dress, "I feel as though I should be bowing to you," she jokes.

"Oh, you guys have done so much for me! Thank you so much!"

"Well, karma's caught up with you. All your good deeds have turned into the best night of your life so far. And with karma on your side, I bet the Prince'll fall in love with you!" Mystic Fairy predicts falsely.

I giggle at the absurdity of the thought, "Yeah, right, Mystic Fairy, as if that'll ever happen."

"And here's your mask," Emi says, handing me a simple white mask that covers my eyes and matches my dress.

"Thank you," I smile for the thousandth time tonight (but I'll be smiling more, believe me!) and put it on, "So what do you think?" I turn and ask the room.

"You're gonna marry the Prince," Nefert gasps.

"You look stunning," whispers Tali.

"You don't look anything like the Miya I met earlier!" Emi exclaims.

"You'll turn the heads of everyone at the palace," chokes Mystic Fairy.

I blush. "Do you really think so?"

All four people (well – three people and a ka) nod dumbly. Either that, or in awe, but who am I to decide?

"So how am I going to get there?" I ask.

"I'm flying you there," Mystic Fairy says. "I've taken a look and it seems that there all the women can get in. There are a few carriages but most of them are walking."

"And when and how am I coming back?"

"You'll only have until midnight so that's... about three hours, once you get there. I'll be coming to pick you up too."

"Do you think I'll be able to pass off for a beautiful maiden?"

"You're awready beautifuw!" the girl exclaims.

"Even with that icky dress," her brother adds, pointing to the rags on the floor.

"They're right, Miya. Besides, you worry too much!" Tali laughs.

"Time to go-o!" Mystic Fairy sings.

I wave goodbye to the three people and say I'll see them later. I climb on Mystic Fairy's back then she jumps out of the window and flies off.

"Whoa! Mystic Fairy! What are you doing? You're going in the wrong direction! The palace's the other way, idiot."

"I know that, but I've always wanted to fly into the moon," she defends herself. "And after all I've done for you too," she adds. I just roll my eyes as she turns around and heads for the palace.

:.:.:

I peer around the corner, gasp, and lean against the wall again.

"I can't walk in there!"

"Yes you can! Remember: Luck is on your side tonight." Mystic Fairy attempts to encourage me. "I'd offer to walk in there with you but I haven't got a mask. Besides, I'm pretty sure all the guards and the priests know a ka when they see one."

"Yeah, you're right." I take a deep breath in and round the corner. "Wish me-"

"Good luck!" my ka interrupts me.

Then leaves.

'Oh, Ra, I'm on my own now!' I panic. Then I steel myself, 'No! I can do this. I will have a well deserved night of joy.' I put an easy, relaxed smile on my face and go around the corner. I remember my father taught me how to walk and talk like a proper lady, so I hold my head up high and I walk as elegantly as possible and pray that my clumsiness does not make me trip up in front of everyone. As I draw closer to the guards, I start to get nervous in case they stop me and I get into trouble. Luckily, I pass by them without a problem. However I don't miss them looking at me and I blush at their appreciative gazes – at least, I hope that's what they are.

I walk with the rest of the crowd, mostly made of other women of all ages. My eyes widen; the garden is decorated in torches. They are all different colours, too: yellow, orange, blue, green, purple – there is a lot of purple! The palace's magicians must have cast all sorts of spells to change the colours. There are also several people. The women are all dressed in magnificent gowns; they all look stunning in their big dresses, fancy hair dos and feathery masks. They look so beautiful and graceful that I fear I pale in comparison. The men – though not as many as the women – also look wonderful. They are wearing smart tunics in an assortment of colours, and also have brilliant masks. In all this glamour, I do hope I don't stand out too much in my plainness.

I walk through the palace corridors, to the hall where the party is being held. There are guards along all walls, guiding us in which way to go, and presumably also to make sure we don't stray and wonder where the King doesn't want us wondering.

I enter the Great Hall and another gasp escapes my lips. The giant room is decorated with even more splendour than the entrance, and it overwhelms me. Mystic Fairy, Tali, Emi and Nefert are going to love hearing about the gorgeousness of the Royal Palace. I would love to stay standing in the doorway for all the three hours, just taking in the atmosphere and how it looks, but I am pushed forwards and into the room by the impatient guests behind me. So I decide to wander around, soaking up as much as I can before midnight. I weave between the talking, laughing, drinking and dancing; only tripping over once. Luckily no one saw, so my mistake goes by unnoticed.

I look to the opposite side of the Hall and I see the Pharaoh and the Prince sitting in their thrones – the Pharaohs' bigger than the Prince's – and the six Millennium Priests standing down the steps. I regard the Prince. His hair sticks up, in a different way than usual, and contains three colours: his fringe is blonde, the ends of his hair are red, and the rest of his hair is black. He appears to be bored, but he still sits straight, probably setting a good example. Then, as if sensing my gaze, he looks at me. I don't mean like he is just sweeping the crowd, I mean like he looks right at me. His eyes are the richest violet, and they change; they no longer look bored. I suppose the only way to describe the look is 'intrigued'. The noise around me seems to fade away as a connection establishes. I am absorbed in his face, and we can't look away from each other. It's as if we knew one another in a previous life. I faintly recall that I am not supposed to look into the eyes of a Royal for they are Gods. So I tear my eyes from his and blink a few times to get rid of the curious feeling I had felt. I'm not sure whether it's good or not, and I'm not sure how it makes me feel. Warm, is a good way to describe it though.

I can't shake off the feeling of... whatever it is, so I look at the people, and realise that some of these people are very important – much more important than an Egyptian citizen like me! I suddenly feel out of place, like I am intruding, and I have an undeniable urge to go home before I am realised. Tears prick at my eyes. Never before in my life have I felt so insignificant. I swallow back the lump in my throat and turn to leave. I head to the door but as I near it, I hear a voice that I do not wish to. In fact, I hear three.

"Can't I eat yet Mother?" I hear Nelan ask. My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. If they discover me here, I shall be in the biggest trouble! They sound quite close and I would be punished greatly, and I still haven't completely recovered from last time. I didn't lie when I'd told Emi and Nefert my stepmother was a hag, I'd just softened it slightly. She hates me more than anything or anyone, and she looks for any excuse to penalize me. I turn on my heel and walk as fast as I can without drawing attention to myself or ruining my dress. As I try to find another entrance, I brush past several people. It seems everyone is too civilized to do anything about my apparent rudeness, except for the odd few whom are even more 'common' than me; they push me back but I just keep moving. I go to move past another person, but he holds my arm instead. I turn my head to politely ask them to release me, but the protest dies in my mouth. It's the Prince. His grip on my arm is gentle, yet firm. I know there is no point in trying to slide my arm out of his hand, because of the way he is holding me, but I don't care.

"Where are you going?" he asks me. I open my mouth a few times before clearing my throat and trying again.

"I am going home, my Prince," I say, making sure to avoid his eye. I do not wish to have that strange feeling again, no matter how much it delights me. I sincerely hope I do not feel an attraction to the Prince, as I am merely a commoner. It isn't my place to even speak to the Royal family, even if I was invited to their home.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He turns me around so our bodies were facing each other. I kept looking down, though I wouldn't look at any of him.

"I am tired, my Prince, and I am not feeling very well." He puts a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to meet his eye.

"Perhaps you just need fresh air," he suggests. I nod as I'm afraid I might squeak instead of speak. "Would you care to accompany me to the garden?" He takes his hand away from my chin and offers me his arm, a charming smile on his face. I can't help but smile too.

"Of course. After all, I can't refuse an offer from a prince," I say. As ashamed as I am to admit this to myself, I quite like flirting with him. I really have never felt this way before. I slip my arm through his. As we turn, I see the Pharaoh looking at us; me, curiously, and his son, proudly.

We walk to the door in silence. A few people look at us questioningly and I try not to shrink into my escort, whom it doesn't seem to faze.

"Ohmigosh, Mother, the Prince is with someone else!" Malan's whine rises above the casual chatter. At least, it does for me. My mind automatically calculates in which direction they are, and how far away they are, so I move slightly behind the Prince – not breaking contact – so that they won't be able to see my face. Those 'women' would probably recognize me – Ankhat, at least. "Do you know who she is, Mother?"

"Can we hurry up?" I ask the Prince quietly. He glances at me inquisitively. "I don't want my stepmother to know I'm here," I explain in a whisper. He chuckles.

"Don't worry," he assures me under his breath, "we'll be out of here in a few minutes." I nod and sigh in relief.

"Thank you," I say so quietly I'm not sure if he heard me. We walk out into the corridor – where people are still arriving. Some of the girls glare at me jealously and I have to resist the urge to triumphantly smirk in response. To my surprise, the Prince walked towards one of the corridors cordoned off by the guards. They stood to attention and let him pass without so my as a questioning glance, whereas I was wondered at once again. The hubbub quickly faded away and the passageway was surprisingly cool.

"So what's your name?" the Prince asks me, making me jump unnoticeably at the sudden sound of his smooth, deep voice.

"Ah, er, um, m– my name is Miya, my Prince," I stutter. He chuckles again and then abruptly stops in the middle of the passage.

"My name is Atem, Miya," he whispers in my ear. A shiver goes down my spine. "I would like you to use it."

I nod, my mouth too dry to speak properly. He smiles at me. I clear my throat, "Thank you, my, um, Atem." I blush. It sounds as if I own him or something. He smiles appreciatively and winds his fingers in mine. I smile again and glance at him, the blush in my cheeks reddens. We walk in silence until we get to a door. The Pri– Atem releases my arm and pushes the door. After a few moments, the door slowly opens with a horrible, grinding sound and I shudder.

"Sorry," Atem apologizes. Then a smile breaks onto his face; it was a big smile, yet not a grin, and really nice, "but that terrible noise is worth what's inside here." Then he takes my hand again and leads me into the room. I gasp – probably for the fiftieth time tonight. The room looks like an oasis in the middle of the desert: there is a pool of water in the middle of a room about 15 by 15 feet. The walls are the made of sandstone, but the floor is covered in grass. There are trees and plants everywhere, yet it doesn't seem cluttered. There are lots of different types of flowers, and too many individual ones to count. The walls are plain, the only ornaments the vines and ivies that crawl up its circular shape. I climb them with my eyes and, instead of a roof, there is an open space where I can see the waning moon just coming into view.

"Oh, Atem," I breathe, "it's so . . . magical."

He stands next to me and caresses the back of my hand with his thumb. "Welcome to my garden," he says.

"It's yours?"

"Well, I discovered it a few years ago. No one else knew about it so, yes, I suppose it is," he smiled. I smile back at him.

:.:.:

Atem and I are lying down by the pool, looking up at the moon which is now directly above us and my mask has been cast aside, as have my shoes. We have spent the last few hours – judging by the movement of the moon – talking about everything. It was a little awkward to begin with, but it hadn't been long before I'd forgotten of our social statuses and we'd talked practically non-stop ever since. I think, 'I've only known him for a few hours, but I already love him.'

"Miya," Atem breaks the most recent, comfortable silence, "I never believed in love at first sight, but now I'm not so sure." I lift my head off of his stomach and replace it with my arm and rest my head on my hand.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He sits up, making me fall off him, so I sit up too. He moves closer to me. Atem rests one hand on my leg and the other on my cheek. He looks me straight in the eye.

"I love you, Miya," he whispers. A blush rises in my cheeks and his lovely violet eyes are all I can see.

"I love you too," I reply as quietly as him. His face moves closer to mine and we simultaneously close our eyes. Just before our lips touch, someone interrupts us.

"Miya, where have you been?" Mystic Fairy says. Atem and I pull apart. His cheeks are quite red and I'm guessing mine are as bad. "I've been waiting for you, for..." she trails off and grins manically. "And you didn't believe us," she gloats; I suppose referring to that I had said that Atem wouldn't notice me. Atem stares at her then looks at me again.

"You never mentioned you know your ka, Miya," he says. I shrugged slightly, but the Prince didn't pursue it.

"Well, there's no time to introduce us now, Malan, Nelan and Ankhat have just left!" Mystic Fairy announces.

"What?" I exclaim, scrambling to my feet. I turn to Atem, whom has also stood up. "I'm sorry," I say to him, my brown eyes pleading his forgiveness, "but I have to leave now." I start to turn to Mystic Fairy so she can carry me back to Tali's but Atem pulls me back around.

"I can go with you, I can explain–" I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but that really wouldn't be a good idea," I apologize.

"Now, Miya!" Mystic Fairy shouts. I quickly climb on her back. She flies out of the skylight and home as fast as she can. As we leave, I hear Atem shout something after us, but I don't know what. I'm too far away to hear him.

Tali helps me change out of my gown as fast as possible. Nefert also helps me and Emi takes off the necklace.

"Miya, you must come back tomorrow. We want to know all about the party!" Tali says as I pull my cloth over my head.

"She was with the Prince when I found her; they looked quite lovey-dovey," Mystic Fairy teases. However I can barely hear her, so caught up in what almost happened between Atem and me.

"Oh. My. Ra," Tali gapes. "No way!" Then she squeals and hugs me. I shake myself and smile faintly at her.

"Do not worry; I'll tell you tomorrow," I promise.

"Now let's go," Mystic Fairy quickly changes her tune to sound worried and panicked. "We do not want the three snakes getting back before us."

I force myself out of love's trance. "Right," I say. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I wave goodbye. I reabsorb Mystic Fairy and run home, as speedy on the wind.

:.:.:

"Soooooo," Tali prompts me.

"So what?" I ask, acting innocent.

"Do you wove the Prince, Miya?" Nefert asks. I feel heat creep up my neck and to my cheeks.

"Of course she does!" Mystic Fairy laughs. "You can see it in her eyes and her body language and her face and her smile and her—"

"Alright, Mystic Fairy, we get it," Tali interrupts irritably. Then she turns to me and her eyes shine brightly. "So tell me all about the party. I want to know _everything_!"

I giggle and sit on the bed. To my surprise, Tali, Mystic Fairy, Emi and Nefert sit down on the floor in front of me. It reminds me of when Father was still alive and told me stories. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and conjure up last night. I tell them about the beauty of the entrance and the Hall, and describe in detail about the Prince's garden.

"What about the Prince?" Emi asks.

My eyes glaze over and I look at nothing in particular. "He was amazing," I say softly. "The moment our eyes met across the room, I knew he was special. When he took me to the garden, we talked for hours. He is the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. His name is Atem."

"He let's you call him by his name?" Mystic Fairy screams.

"Yeah," I blush, and then cough to cover my awkwardness.

"Someone's in lo-ove," Mystic Fairy and Tali chorus in a sing-song voice. I blush again and whisper to myself, "And he loves me too."

"He what?" Tali asks. I shouldn't have spoken aloud; Tali has ears as sharp as a jackal. "He loves you?" Nefert and Emi cheer and my blush deepens. "Oh, Miya – that's great! When are you next seeing him?"

"I'm... um, not," I admit.

"What do you mean you're not?" Tali leaps off the floor, grabs my shoulders and 'tries to shake some sense into me'.

"Well he knows my name," I defend myself.

"How many Miyas do you think there are in Thebes?"

"Well, I, er..."

"Well I personally know two girls called Miya, including you, and I know of three. Granted, two of them live on the other side of the Nile, but you must get my point!"

"I can't exactly walk in the palace and say that the Prince and I are in love, I hope you understand."

"We have to go now, Miya," Mystic Fairy says before Tali even has a chance to open her mouth. I nod and stand up.

"Well I know the two of you are going to end up together," Tali says by way of apology, "I mean, if it was love at first sight..." She just leaves that thought and I smile at her.

"Miya and Tali are friends again," Emi applauds. I leave the little house as Tali explains that when grownups argue, they don't fall out. She ends up having to explain a lot about grownups to satisfy the young children's curiosity. I laugh and head home.

:.:.:

I enter my four-roomed abode carrying the basket I took with me to the market. The second I am over the threshold, Nelan and Malan pounce on me.

"Where have you been?" Nelan shrieks.

"The Prince is coming into the city to look for some girl he met last night at his party," Malan screeches.

"And my girls are getting their second chance at becoming his future wife," Ankhat comes out of the girls' bedroom.

"So... what do you want me to do?" I swallow back a lump. Is it because they are trying to woo Atem? Or is it because he's looking for me?

"So help us get ready, stupid girl!" Nelan shouts. I nod and we go into their bedroom.

"We've already picked their dresses," my stepmother says, holding up two hideous dresses. Ugly looks, ugly personalities, ugly tastes, and ugly ka too, no doubt! I struggle not to grimace or laugh. After a few moments silence, she says, "So help them get ready," in a tone that tells me to do it or die. I hurriedly take one of the dresses off her.

An hour later, both girls are dressed, with nice hair that would look nice on anyone else and makeup that makes them look... trampy. Apparently, lots of girls know about this.

I sent Mystic Fairy to tell Tali that Atem was actually in town looking for me. She hasn't come back yet.

"Now then," Ankhat says as she and her daughters exit the house, "you are not to leave the house." She looks at me like one looks at the droppings of a donkey. "We can not have you disgracing our family with your ugliness." I resist the urge to smack her or even look angry. Last night, for the first time since my father died, I felt beautiful. And now I don't think myself to be not pretty anymore. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, before releasing it and nodding.

I have no sooner closed the door and gone to the kitchen when I hear I crash. I run back into the main room and see Tali standing in the middle, holding a dress and looking slightly crazy. She advances on me with an insane look in her eye. I back against the wall and nervously ask, "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you ready to meet your Prince, my dear," she says. She even adds a maniacal laughter, but I just laugh uneasily.

Ten minutes later, I'm wearing a simple dress: it is bright red, except it gets darker towards to bottom; the same choker as before, and no shoes, as the only good ones I left at the palace in my hurry. However, I don't mind, as I don't particularly like footwear anyway. I never have. Tali put the front part of my hair up in a bun and some kohl around my eyes, turquoise paste on my eyelids, and light pink paste on my lips. She stands back and admires her work.

"It's beautiful," she says with mock-pride, wiping a fake tear from her eye. I smile, but before I get a chance to thank her she's pushing me out of the door, telling me I need to hurry up and meet my Prince.

I walk along the streets until I get to the main market. I look around for Atem, or for any clue as to where he might be. In my desperation to see him, I didn't hear the familiar footfalls behind me until it was too late. I was grabbed by my arm and dragged to where it was less crowded by my stepmother. She spins me around to face her and I see my stepsisters flanking her.

"How dare you leave the house!" she spits out venomously.

"Yeah," Malan sneers, "Besides, it's not as if you could be the girl: you didn't even go to the party." I draw myself up to my full height and, for the first time in my life, answer back to my stepfamily.

"Actually," I say, my eyes burning with a fire I didn't know I possessed, "I did go. I was that girl. And I will find him."

"What?" the three women shriek. The noise is as terrible as the sound of metal scraping against stone.

"You will pay for what you did," Ankhat says threateningly.

"Oh, really? Well what did I do?"

"You disobeyed me – I am—"

"You are no one!" I shout, interrupting her. Ankhat's eyes widen but I haven't finished yet. "You cannot order me about and treat me as your slave." Now, I can see people beginning to stare. "You and your daughters, using my father's goods to further your own greed. You are nothing but a hag! And your daughters are no better!"

Everyone falls silent as a slap resounds throughout the street. Nelan is standing in front of me, hate in her eyes, and my head has been turned to face the wall because of the force of the hit and I have a red cheek. I slowly look back at her but before I get a chance to speak, a voice from behind me says, "What is happening here?"

My heart beats faster and my breath quickens. I look at the man behind me and there is my love – my Atem.

"Oh, my Prince," Malan says, quickly filling her eyes with false tears, "this girl . . . she attacked us. She spoke with harsh words and then used to most brutal physical force."

"It is true, my Prince," Nelan says, also making faux tears. Atem turns to look at me and when he does, his eyes widen.

"Miya?" he asks softly. I smile at him and curtsey. Then he looks back at the women and back at me. "Are these your family?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Stop speaking to him, Miya!" Ankhat orders. Then she looks to the Prince and adds, "I am so sorry, my Prince, but, you see, my stepdaughter . . . she knows not when to hold her tongue. I am afraid that she is quite a spite–"

"Enough of this," Atem commands and Ankhat falls silent. He puts an arm around me and adds, "You will leave my future wife and me in peace, and you are never to see her again."

My eyes widen and another blush creeps onto my face, yet I can't help but smile. There is a collective gasp and the news that I am the Prince's women – and not just that; his future wife too! – quickly travels around the town. Nelan and Malan look outraged and upset, and Ankhat looks affronted and hateful. They stalk away and the townspeople soon were talking loudly again, though most were talking about me.

"Miya," Atem murmurs, "will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

I throw my arms around his neck and tears stream down my cheeks. "Yes! Oh, yes, I would love to," I cry.

I'm sure my dear parents are watching me from the afterlife, and they are happy for me.

:.:.:

"So Isis says you and the Prince-soon-to-be-Pharaoh are going to have a long and prosperous reign," Tali informs me.

"I know," I giggle. "She told me on the night of our wedding."

We laugh. As we talk some more, we watch Nefert and Emi playing on the floor.

"You know, thank you again for letting us live here," she says. I sigh. She's thanked me numerous times, and I suspect she will keep on doing so for several years to come.

"I have told you already, it's no problem. They didn't have a home," I gesture to the two children playing with one of the dogs, "and I couldn't very well not have my best friend living with me," I add in humour. She laughs. "Besides," I say in wonderment, "I'm the Queen of Egypt. I have that sort of power."

"It's been almost twelve moons and I still can't get over it," Tali sighs.

"Nor me," I agree.

The door opens and a weary Atem walks in. He collapses on a chair and I struggle to my feet and go over to him. I stand behind him and rub his shoulders.

"How are you?" I ask. "Were the meetings terrible today?" Atem just shakes his head. He takes my hand and pulls me around to face him and I see him smiling. His smile still has that remarkable effect of causing everything to feel right, like when I have honey on my tongue.

"Never mind about me," he says, sitting up properly and pulling me onto his lap, "What about you? Is the baby doing okay?"

"We're fine," I assure him and poke his nose. "I am nearing seven moons now."

"Eww!" Emi exclaims. "That's gross!"

"Is not," Nefert protests. "It's sweet and romantic."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too." We all laugh at their childish antics. Then I hear a crashing sound in the hallway. Atem and I look at each other quizzically, but then we hear Mystic Fairy shouting, "Move it! Hello, trying to fly here!" I hear the guards grunting then Mystic Fairy flies in through the doorway. She is quickly followed by Dark Magician Girl, whom is followed by Mana, whom is shouting, "Get her, Dark Magician Girl! Get Myst – Aaaah!" she screams as she runs straight into a table and flips over so she is sitting on top of it. We stare at her – concerned and shocked. Then she grins and chirps, "That was fun!"

We all laugh again and everything is well.

:.:.:

**Aww, how cute. But really, what else do you expect from the Yu-Gi-Oh-fied version of Cinderella? Hehe.**

**I'd like to apologise for the awfulness of this story - I wrote it three years ago when my standard was a lot lower than it is now and I haven't had the chance to edit it fully yet or make it significantly less cheesy ^_^" Sorry! (Also, I'm SO SORRY to anyone who read this before I even did this quick first edit! I totally forgot I had to edit it this way first!) (PS; if the way Nefert, the little girl, annoys me, let me know and I'll make her less babyish.)**

**Regarding names - I think only one of them is actual Egyptian (Tali). All the rest I just pulled out of my ass using the basic naming techniques that ancient Egyptians used. Whoopsies, hehe. Also, I think Mystic Fairy is my own character too. I'm not entirely sure, considering I don't know _every single card_ out there, but if so then I don't own her, either.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! And I hope that you stick around to read some of my forthcoming YGO stories too. Check out my profile for details! ;)**

**Hehe, thanks all for reading! :D Please drop me a review - it would seriously make my day. :)**

**SPx**


End file.
